


Yours

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Branding, Dom Michael, Dom/sub, F/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader makes a proposal to Michael…A/N: Fulfills the Branding square for 2019 SPN Kink bingo





	Yours

Michael’s shoulders stiffened before you even entered his study, a barely there glance over to you making you wonder if this was such a good idea.

“Hello, sweetness,” he said, softer than was usual for him.

“Are you alright?” you asked, quickly abandoning your purpose, Michael smiling as you walked around the edge of the desk to him.

“Yes, my dear. You however, are not. You’ve been distressed as of late, pulling away but not. It’s confusing me and I do not like to be confused,” he said. You nodded. Control was a big thing for him. It was big for you too. In a way, it was why you fit together so well.

He reached out a hand and trailed it down your cheek, humming when you leaned into it.

“Speak your mind. You know there is nothing to fear here,” he said.

“Michael,” you said.

“Do you wish to end our arrangement?” he asked. You shook your head and grabbed his hand, kneeling down on the floor beside him, Michael tilting his head.

“No. Michael, no. I…I am in love with you. In love with this relationship, this partnership we have,” you said. He nodded, brushing his thumb over your lips and chin.

“Then what is it?” he said. You stood up and pulled him to his feet, Michael tilting his head at you.

“I want to be yours,” you said. He smiled and began to laugh, giving you a kiss before he dropped his hand away and went to pour himself a drink.

“Y/N. You already are mine,” he said.

“I want to be yours forever,” you said, pulling up your shirt to show your hip off, to show the fresh cut mark he’d drawn with his blade two nights before.

“I do not follow,” he said.

“Brand me. Actually brand me. Mark me as yours,” you said. He lifted his head, setting the bourbon he’d been going for down. He stepped back over to you, letting his finger trace over the wound roughly.

“Is that what you want?” he asked. “This is not only about you after all.”

“I know. I trust you to do that though, for me to belong to you,” you said.

“You have let me do incredible things to this body,” he said, putting a finger under your chin. “Things that hurt you…how far would you be willing to go to be mine forever?”

“However far you want me to,” you said, Michael barely smiling at your words.

“Go to your playroom. There is something new waiting for you there. You know where I want the mark. Put it on yourself,” he said.

“Yes, sir,” you said.

“Y/N,” he said. “This will not be pleasant.”

You nodded and gave him a chaste kiss before you left and headed upstairs to the dark playroom. It was black and windowless, only a few patches of blue in there for when he was in a softer mood. You immediately saw the brander on the bench. You discarded your clothing but the metal needed to be heated up. The moment you picked it up however, the end burned blue. You took a deep breath and lay on the bench, positioning the brand over the flesh he’d carved out of your hip. It was a simple ‘M’ but if that’s what he wanted, you were happy with it.

“Okay,” you said, closing your eyes. “Okay.”

You almost felt the metal touch your skin when it suddenly stopped. Your eyes flashed open, Michael besides you, holding the brander.

“You were a good girl, Y/N, but this is something I decided I should do myself. Be aware, it will be intense,” he said.

You nodded and shut your eyes, searing hot pain on your flesh for a moment.

Then something entirely different rushed through your body, sucking the air out of your lungs and you passed out in time to hear Michael shushing you.

 

You’d woken up in your bed not long ago, stopped at the mirror as you stared at your new mark. You watched it glow blue, Michael appearing behind you.

“You seem satisfied with it,” he said.

“Yes, Michael,” you said, tracing your finger over it. “May I ask why you healed me so quickly?”

“This was not sexual today,” he said. “This was about us and while pain is something we both enjoy in certain aspects…it has no place in our…relationship.”

“Thank you, Michael,” you said.

“You will no longer be wearing clothing at home unless I say so. I would like to see what is mine at all times,” he said.

“Yes, Michael,” you said.

“I have a meeting with a few interesting fellows shortly. I’d like you to sit in on the meeting,” he said.

“Yes, Michael,” you said, smiling at him in the mirror.

“Where did I ever find you,” he said.

“Sir,” you said, turning around. “May I request one more thing?”

“Perhaps,” he said.

“May I be the one to speak with them? As a show of your strength of course,” you said.

“Yes. I believe that would be quite entertaining,” he said. “But as I said, they’ll be here shortly and I think we have time to squeeze in a little fun.”

“Thank you, Michael.”

“No, my sweet, Y/N. Thank you for being mine.”


End file.
